The Lunar Chronicles - Spin the Bottle
by JemCarstairsTheViolinist
Summary: A little sequel-ish thing for the Lunar Chronicles. What happens when Iko suggests the game Spin the Bottle to the TLC group? Rated T for some fluff. Disclaimer: I do not own the Lunar Chronicles, Marissa Meyer owns all the characters.


**_Spin the Bottle_**

* * *

 _Cinder, Kai, Scarlet, Wolf, Cress, Thorne, Winter and Jacin are on the Rampion for a little vacation after the war. It is game night, and they are preparing to choose a game._

* * *

"Spin the bottle!" Iko squealed. A collective groan rose up from the rest of the group.

"Come on, Iko. We've played this a thousand times!" complained Cinder.

"The more, the better!" Iko grinned.

Scarlet huffed. "I'll get the bottle." Iko was smiling so wide she might have broken something in her android programming.

"So," Iko, "the thing is, that we go in order - it doesn't matter who starts - and that person spins the bottle. Whoever the bottle's mouth points at, is who the person has to kiss."

"Who doesn't know how to play?" Thorne snorted.

Jacin muttered something about how Lunars never played this type of stupid game. Winter hopped into his lap and muffled his speaking with a cheery smile.

"Well, I'll go first, then." Scarlet spun the bottle. "...And, I got Jacin."

Jacin cursed. Thorne clapped. Scarlet leaned across their circle to give him a quick peck on the lips. Wolf looked positively expressionless, and Thorne was laughing like a madman at the look on Jacin's face.

Next in the circle was Iko. She gave the bottle a big spin and squealed when it landed on Thorne. Thorne immediately looked at Cress, who gave him a smile and a thumbs-up. Iko kissed Thorne for a full minute, and Thorne wasn't even fazed as he wrapped his arm back around Cress and rejoined the circle.

"Kai, you're up."

Kai cringed as he swiftly spun the bottle and breathed a sigh of relief when it landed on Cinder. Kai grabbed Cinder by the waist and pulled her in, kissing her soundly on the lips and leaning her back in a dip, to which she immediately popped back up.

"Stars, Kai, remember that I still don't know how to dance." Cinder's face was flushed as Thorne let out a loud whistle.

When Cinder spun the bottle, it landed on Winter and she frowned. "Can the bottle do these things?"

Winter scurried over and kissed Cinder for the briefest moment on her lips and hurried back to her seat. Cinder shrugged, but Winter had the feeling that she'd be blushing if she could.

Thorne gladly stepped up to spin the bottle. His eyes widened when its mouth faced himself. Thorne made a big show of kissing his hand, and took a big bow when the scene arose chuckles from the group.

Cress let out a small squeak when Thorne presented the bottle to her. She nervously spun it, and flinched involuntarily when it landed on Wolf. Wolf turned red, and Scarlet and Thorne burst out laughing. Winter patted Cress on the back as she made the 'death march' to Wolf, whose blush by now had reached his ears. Cress gave Wolf the shortest, lightest, smallest kiss on his lips and promptly fell into Thorne's lap, and he pushed her back up with a grin.

Winter spun the bottle with a huge flourish and laughed at Kai's face when it faced him. Winter walked over and kissed Kai, and he and Jacin were both flushing a shade of pink.

Thorne stage-whispered, "Well, I'm sure this will be a great show of affection." Jacin glowered.

"Shut up, Cadet." His spin of the bottle was Scarlet, who smirked at his reluctance and walked over herself. Jacin also tried to make this one quick.

Wolf may or may not have made the bottle crack as he spun it, and he winced as the sound echoed throughout the room, which exploded as the bottle faced Scarlet.

"Well, thank the stars for that," he muttered. Wolf grabbed Scarlet in a passionate kiss, and all the while Thorne was hooting and the rest of the group was clapping.

Iko grinned wickedly as she switched off the camera that had been on the whole time in the corner. Jacin blanched as Scarlet and Cinder fell over in peals of laughter. The whole group watched nervously as Iko began posting it on some type of media…

 **Hi, this is the note from the author. This is my first Lunar Chronicles fanfic, and if something is wrong please post a review. Thanks!**


End file.
